deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
CIA
"Whether it was Vietnam, whether it was post-World-War-II, whether it was Afghanistan, the military is coming in behind us, special forces. You need to gather as much intelligence as possible to support that force." ''- Mike Baker, former CIA agent'' The CIA, America's elite core of espionage artists. Fighting an undercover war around the globe. Vs the KGB, Communist Russia's secret police whose reign of terror left nations marred with blood. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! History The Central Intelligence Agency, or CIA, was founded as part of the National Security Act of 1947. Its primary functions are to collect information about foreign governments, corporations, and individuals, and to advise public policymakers. The agency also conducts covert operations and paramilitary operations at the request of the President of the United States, and exerts foreign political influence through its Special Activities Division. Stats *Years active - 1947 - Present *Height - 5' 11" *Weight - 180 lbs *Missions - Covert and paramilitary ops *Symbol - Eagle (in CIA logo) Weapons Simulated Battle CIA KGB A CIA Agent (001) is walking up to an embassy of the USSR carrying a briefcase, while a nearby CIA Agent (002) keeps a lookout with binoculars in a nearby van. Behind CIA 001, a Russian KGB Agent (001) shadows him as they walk into the Embassy. Inside, CIA 001 is making a business transaction with KGB 002, a double agent who sells off a roll of camera film for the briefcase full of US currency. With their business done, CIA 001 offers KGB 002 a cigar whom happily obliges. CIA 001 smirks as KGB 002 takes his last puff and the cigar explodes, blowing off KGB 002's face. CIA 001 slips the film into his vest pocket, grabs the briefcase and leaves the office. In the lobby of the embassy, two KGB Agents (003 and 004) are shooting a film with a camera, while a nearby CIA Agent (003) sits around listlessly with his briefcase. KGB 003 turns to face CIA 001 with the camera and shoots him at point-blank range. Seeing this, CIA 003 immediately stands up and shoots KGB 003 with his suitcase. As KGB 003 falls down dead, KGB 004 pulls out her silenced Skorpion sub-machine gun and fires at CIA 003, shooting him in the back and killing him as he dives behind cover. KGB 004 kneels down to the deceased CIA 001 and steals the camera film as CIA Agents 004 and 005 storm the lobby with silenced MAC 10 submachine guns. KGB 004 gets to an elevator and fires out from cover, impeding the CIA agents' pursuit as the elevator doors close. Inside the elevator, KGB 004 inspects the film and puts it into a Dead Drop Spike. The elevator doors open and KGB 004 comes face-to-face with KGB 001 with both their guns raised at each other. Recognizing each other, the agents lower their weapons and go leave as KGB 004 gives 001 the Dead Drop Spike. Outside the embassy, KGB Agent 005 awaits his fellow agents, unaware that he is being watched by CIA 002 from across the street. Back inside the embassy, KGB 001 and 004 are making their way through a kitchen when CIA 004 and 005 catch up to them. The CIA agents open fire, wounding KGB 001 as KGB 004 fires back, shoving the wounded 001 agent out of the crossfire. CIA 004 and 005 dive for cover down behind the counter and move their way up with 005 pushing a serving dolly in front of her. As 005 nears the end of the counter, KGB 004 runs up and gets behind the other side of the dolly, pushing objects down on CIA 005. Both agents stand up and struggle to shoot each other, but KGB 004 gets the upper hand and kills the female CIA agent. While she is still standing, CIA 004 pops out and quickly dispatches the femme fatale with a short burst of machine gun fire. Meanwhile, the wounded KGB 001 agent makes his way upstairs, while CIA 004 pursues closely, following his bloody trail to a nearby restroom. As CIA 004 prepares to inspect a stall, KGB 001 jumps out and engages the agent, clicking his heels together and unsheathing a shoe knife. The KGB agent kicks the CIA agent in his groin, cutting up the tender organs, but CIA 004 manages to retaliate by plunging the MAC into his stomach and firing, killing KGB 001. As KGB 001 slumps against the wall, CIA 004 reaches into his pockets and takes the dead drop spike. He attempts to open it, but fails to open it the correct way and it explodes, sending metal fragments into his body. Outside, KGB 005 hears the explosion and gets out of his car, stuffing his Skorpion into his coat as he enters the embassy. Across the street, CIA 002 sees the careless agent exiting his car and leaves the safety of his van. Inside the embassy, KGB 005 sees the carnage caused by the now deceased CIA and KGB agents. With the film roll destroyed and the CIA killed in action, the KGB agent returns to his car, unaware that CIA 002 is lying in wait. As KGB 005 attempts to start his car, CIA 002 pops out from the back seat with a garrote wire and strangles the KGB agent. The agent struggles helplessly as the wire slicing into his neck, slicing the throat and jugular, as the agent slumps into the seat and bleeds out.. His job finished, the CIA agent exits the car, wiping his bloodied hands with a towel and adjusting his scarf as he walks away. Expert's Opinion The reason for the CIA's victory was due to their organization on the field and their ability to gather intteligence about the enemy is what clinched their close victory. Trivia * At about four minutes, this simulated battle is the longest sim battle ever filmed (not including the episode with fictional characters, Vampires vs. Zombies). * This episode marks the first time where women were directly involved in the battle. * The CIA is one of the six warriors without some catchphrase in the simulation's end. * The CIA missions that are known are still highly controversial internationally. The CIA have replaced popular governments of many nations (including Chile, Guatemala, Panama, Iran and Indonesia) with corrupt dictatorships, assisted genocides or their leaders (Sukarno, Suharto, Saddam Hussein) and assisted terrorists (Khmer Rouge, MEK, UNITA, Nicaraguan Contras, Mujahideen, Kurdish terrorism, Fatah (to remove Hamas) and recently The Free Syrian Army http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i1GQYKnP0c). They also carried out assassinations including the killing of Che Guevara and the over 600 attempts to assassinate Fidel Castro. The CIA have launched at least 30 different foreign regime change actions aimed at about 30 different countries since the Cold War started. They have also launched false propoganda against dictatorships to ruin their reputation in the international view, even blaming Vietnam for the Pol Pot genocide and censoring murders commited by The Free Syrian Army. Gallery CIA_1.jpg CIA_2.jpg CIA_3.jpg CIA_4.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Surviving Modern Warriors Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Season 2 Category:Female Warriors